


Pasana

by PolarPhantom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a dork, Comedy, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I accidentally made it sad, I can't help it, I still haven't got over how TROS betrayed me, Oops, Rey gets embarassed, maybe i never will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarPhantom/pseuds/PolarPhantom
Summary: Ben gets a little too into his Kylo Ren role.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pasana

Kylo Ren and the Jedi Rey stared each other down. They were sniping at each other. Mocking each other over their families, trying to break each other down. 

They couldn't see each other's surroundings. But Kylo Ren saw something he could use to find her. That necklace, that frames her neck so well - no. Push it down, Ren. There will be time for that when she is turned and the decrepit, lying Emperor is dead. Then, we shall sit on the Throne and finally bring balance to the Galaxy. True order.

He stepped forward. He would not be denied. He grabbed the necklace and pulled.

Looking at his hand he saw the necklace, which will be the strand he pulls to bring himself to - wait, what's this white fabric?

Rey gasped and Ren looked up. She was frozen, not by his Force power

but because he had ripped off the front of her whole outfit!

"Rey! Ah, uh, I'm so sorry!" Ben says this while Rey tries to cover herself up.

He looks around for something, then takes off his cowl and throws it around her. "I just wanted the necklace I swear!"

"It's OK Ben. I know. There are just... people, here." Rey could not bear to look at Ben.

"I feel like such an-" Ben realises at this point that the mask is not helping. He removes it. "like such an idiot."

"But..." Rey smiles.

"But what...?"

"I guess we're even now? I saw you through the Force before. All...sweaty and... big..."

Ben is stunned, he laughs... but then feels a twinge of sadness.

"Come back to me Rey. Please."

The bond closes.

Ben Solo stays in his room. He looks at the necklace. Why is this the happiest he has felt in years?

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Twitter how sexually charged this scene was.
> 
> How it was almost like Kylo Ren was ripping her clothes off.
> 
> So... I decided to take that to the logical conclusion.


End file.
